1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transporting device, an automatic document feeder provided with the sheet transporting device, and an image forming apparatus provided with the sheet transporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a sheet transporting device that feeds and transports a sheet one by one from plural sheets set and stacked at a predetermined position. The sheet transporting device described above is used, for example, in an automatic document feeder mounted to a digital multi-function peripheral or a scanner. Alternatively, the sheet transporting device described above is used at a sheet feeding section for feeding a printing sheet in a digital multi-function peripheral or an image forming apparatus including a printer. The sheet transporting device of this type includes a mechanism for separately feeding sheets one by one in a feeding section. However, a so-called double document feed phenomenon infrequently occurs, in which two or more sheets are fed in an overlapped state (double feed).
If a double feed occurs in the automatic document feeder, original images of a read document are not arranged in a correct order, so that the original images of the read document should be re-read from the start. Otherwise, a user who is not aware of the double feed later recognizes that some of the original images of the document are missing. In the worst case, the original documents are not available at that time.
When a double feed occurs in a sheet feeding section of an image forming apparatus, the double feed is detected as a paper jamming, so that the apparatus is stopped. Otherwise, an image in one page might be printed over plural sheets.
The double feed of sheets hinders the reliable and efficient document reading processing or image forming processing. Therefore, it is desirable to improve a document feeding mechanism to prevent the double feed. However, there are various types of sheets to be fed under different conditions, making it difficult to completely eliminate the double feed.
On the assumption that the occurrence of the double feed are inevitable, there has been proposed a device having a mechanism that is provided with a sensor (double feed sensor) for detecting the double feed of a sheet and separates the double-fed sheet without bothering a user. For example, there has been proposed a device that separates the double-fed sheets according to a difference in speed between a pair of upstream rollers and a pair of downstream rollers, when detecting the double feed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-44906). There has also been proposed a device that returns a sheet toward an upstream side of a transporting path and re-feeds the sheet, when detecting the double feed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-72988).
As described above, devices for separating double-fed sheets with various techniques have been proposed. However, it is unfavorable that the sheet is damaged due to the application of undue force to the sheet, when the double-fed sheets are separated. When a document is a subject to be transported, in particular, there is no substitute for this document, if the document sheet is damaged. A surface of a printing sheet might be roughened upon separating the sheets, which adversely affects the printing. Therefore, a technique capable of separating the double-fed sheets without giving damages thereto has been demanded.
On the other hand, it is necessary to surely separate the double-fed sheets. As described above, a mechanism for separating sheets one by one is generally provided at a sheet feeding section. However, since a surface of the double-fed sheet is extremely smooth or likely to be charged with static electricity, it is considered that the double-fed sheets are difficult to be separated in most cases. Therefore, a technique for surely separating the double-fed sheets has been demanded.
It is undesirable to take extra time for separating sheets. In particular, an efficient process is strongly desired in a so-called high-speed machine. Therefore, a technique for separating the double-fed sheets without taking extra time as much as possible has been demanded.